Return
by xilema95
Summary: Después de dos años tras la despedida, la visión de aquel hombre parecía ser un mero delirio de sus ansias reprimidas. Pero si era verdad que estaba frente a él, ¿Podría Akira deshacerse de su orgullo para al fin amarlo sin escrúpulos?


_**¡Hi!**__Aquí Xilema95 intentando escribir en una nueva sección de anime, más no por ello ha dejado abandonadas las otras historias que parece que tiene estancadas en un profundo pantano llamado falta de inspiración (?). Les prometo que voy a seguir los fics, pero deben comprender que ya me es muy difícil continuarlos, lo siento u_u Y para las que leen "Never Leave You" la siguiente actualización será la penúltima, para ya poder terminar la historia._

_Sin más, los dejo con el fic que espero disfruten :3 Mi regalo de navidad para ustedes˜_

**Advertencias:** yaoi (más que obvio -_-), OoC.

_**Return**_

Un muchacho divisaba el mar oscuro, el cual era iluminado por el enorme faro a lo lejos y la luna llena en apogeo. Estaba especialmente brillante esa noche; su color _plateado_ era casi hipnótico. Su lugar favorito para estar solo.

Solo; como siempre había estado. Y por extraño que sonara, ahora detestaba esa soledad.

«Dos años, ¿uh?»

Elevó la vista en dirección al astro, como si este fuera el medio que mandara sus palabras hacia la persona en la que no podía parar de pensar desde hace tiempo.

« ¿Dónde está tu promesa, Shirogane? ¿La has olvidado?»

Preguntó aquello en su mente, deseando que el hombre ausente pudiera responderle cuanto antes. Odiaba esperar. Odiaba esa incertidumbre de no saber absolutamente nada.

«Realmente… ¿Estás muerto?»

Lo único que deseaba era tener alguna noticia, aunque fuera trágica, que le quitara aquel maldito sentimiento de inseguridad. Y aunque nadie lo notara, aunque él diera la falsa impresión de darle absolutamente igual lo referente a la sombra, estaba carcomiéndose por dentro. Pero por supuesto, su orgullo jamás le permitiría hacer algo tan bajo y patético como decírselo a alguien, o peor aún, llorar.

«Mi pecho duele…» Se llevó una mano al lugar donde se encontraba su corazón, incapaz de aliviar aquella agonizante sensación.

«Todas sus estúpidas palabras de amor… su tonta sonrisa… —cada recuerdo vivido junto a aquel hombre calaba en su interior como trozos de cristal afilados, desgarrándolo con lentitud. Se sentó en la orilla del malecón, dejando que la brisa golpeara libremente en su cara como leves bofetadas reprendiéndolo por sus anteriores actos—. No puedo olvidar nada de él.»

Parte de eso era su culpa. Sabía que si hubiera sido franco con la sombra desde el principio, no tendría un peso tan grande en su alma. Se preguntó qué tipo de vida estaría viviendo en ese instante si simplemente se hubiera dejado llevar. Aunque sabía perfectamente que el "hubiera" no existía para nadie.

« ¡Maldito Shirogane! —sólo podía maldecir, culpar al otro por su dolor. Un dolor que él mismo se había buscado— ¡Apareciste de la nada en mi vida, y desapareciste del mismo modo!— apretó con fuerza sus puños, sus uñas casi perforando su suave carne—. Si estuvieras aquí, yo…»

¿Qué iba a hacer si el mayor estuviera junto a él? Jamás se planteó el cómo reaccionaría. ¿Lo abrazaría? ¿Le diría cuánto lo había extrañado, o sólo le gritaría? ¿Lo golpearía?

«Yo…»

Indecisión. Confusión.

— ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene tan preocupado, Akira-kun? No deberías estar aquí tan tarde.

_Demencia._

Se estremeció ante la voz que pronunció aquellas palabras. Un murmullo pasivo y cortés. Jamás escuchó pasos, ni advirtió la presencia de alguien. Las olas parecieron agitarse un poco, aumentando su vértigo. Giró lentamente su cuerpo, su corazón palpitando tan fuerte que sentía que hacía eco en todo el lugar. Lo que vio casi le quitó el aliento.

No podía ser.

Probablemente era su mente, que le jugaba una broma de mal gusto. Tal vez su obsesión se había hecho incontrolable. Pero era demasiado, incluso para una alucinación. Aquellos largos y finos cabellos plateados moviéndose al compás del viento nocturno, extensa gabardina azabache, bastón en mano; la luz lunar chocando contra él, y brindándole un aura indescriptible. Como si siempre hubiera estado allí.

— ¿Shiro…Shirogane?

Se incorporó con lentitud sin despegar su vista del hombre; rehusándose siquiera a parpadear, ya que si era una ilusión, lo más probable era que se esfumara como un suspiro. Permaneció estático, sin poder pronunciar otra palabra; el shock era demasiado grande como para siquiera asimilar la situación. Observó como la sombra se acercaba hacia él, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de él. Extendió una de sus manos enguantadas y la posó en su mejilla, acariciándola con una suavidad inimaginable. Sus ojos se ampliaron ante el contacto, sin que sus músculos pudieran responder aún.

Se sentía demasiado real.

Aquella fantasía estaba llegando demasiado lejos, y no sabía si debía sucumbir ante ella o enfurecerse por la manera en que era manipulado por su propia mente.

—Akira-kun, te extrañé tanto… —el mayor continuó frotando de forma cariñosa y gentil la piel ajena, sin borrar esa sonrisa en sus labios carmín, mirando al menor con esos ojos de alegría y adoración, la cual contenía con fuerza bajo su faceta de tranquilidad.

« ¿En serio está sucediendo…?» el cuerpo del castaño comenzaba a reaccionar, pero aún no se permitía hacer algún movimiento, escuchando lo que sea que tuviera que decir la persona, etérea o real, que tenía enfrente.

—Por favor, perdóname… —continuó el de traje monocromático, con una voz suave que mostraba arrepentimiento—. Traté de regresar antes, en verdad.

« ¿Trataste?» su mano derecha comenzó a cerrarse con fuerza.

—Sabía que probablemente estarías preocupado, y no hice nada respecto a ello. Pero necesitaba recuperarme por completo… Aunque eso ya no importa —mostró aquella típica sonrisa, como si su ausencia hubiera sido por tan sólo días—; ahora estamos de nuevo jun…

Un fuerte puñetazo interrumpió su frase, sorprendiéndolo descomunalmente. El movimiento fue tan brusco que mandó a volar su sombrero literalmente. Era lo último que se hubiera esperado del chico después de que ambos no se hubieran visto en un largo tiempo. El brazo del mencionado temblaba; había actuado de forma imprevista, más no se arrepentía. Ahora sabía que en verdad no estaba delirando. Shirogane se llevó una mano hacia su mejilla, ahora enrojecida y levemente hinchada por la magnitud del golpe.

— ¿P-Por qué, Akira-kun?...

— ¡¿Y aún lo preguntas? —El menor ya había llegado a su límite, las palabras comenzarían a salir impulsivamente y no iba a poder detenerse— ¡Te fuiste por dos años! ¡Dos malditos años! ¡Ni siquiera trataste de comunicarte conmigo, ¿y de repente vienes como si nada y esperas que te reciba con los brazos abiertos? —Era preso de la rabia, ignorando la facción asombrada de su contraparte— ¡¿Sabes cómo se siente estar esperando a alguien cuya situación desconoces? ¡¿Lo sabes? ¡¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces pensé que podías estar muerto? ¡Por tu culpa! ¡Maldito seas!...

El resto de sus palabras permanecieron en su garganta al sentir un fuerte tirón. Shirogane había halado su muñeca y antes de que Akira pudiera darse cuenta ya se encontraba entre los brazos del shin, atrapado en aquel cuerpo cálido y fuerte. Su vista se amplió, mientras su cuerpo vacilaba entre apartarlo por todo el resentimiento que guardaba, o arrojar todo su orgullo y corresponder al gesto que había anhelado secretamente.

— ¡Suéltame, Shirogane!... ¡¿Crees que haciendo esto voy a perdonarte?

—Lo siento… —Murmuró suavemente cerca de su oreja, estremeciendo al castaño cuando sintió su aliento—. Siento todo el dolor que te provoqué... Te quiero, Akira-kun. Te quiero como no tienes idea.

— ¡Bastardo! ¡Ya deja de decir eso para librarte de todo! —Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo sus mejillas arder ante esa frase que hacía mucho no escuchaba— ¡Dije que me sueltes!...

—No puedo; no quiero dejarte ir. Y no dejaré de profesarte lo que siento.

— ¡Basta!... —las fuerzas lo abandonaban, su alma se desmoronaba. Lentamente fue quedando de rodillas sin ser liberado de aquel abrazo, ambos quedando hincados en el suelo— ¡Sólo mientes!

—Jamás mentiría respecto a eso. Te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi, Akira-kun. Fuiste lo que me mantuvo con vida cuando creí no poder más. Fuiste mi luz en las tinieblas de mi agonía.

—Basta… Suficiente… —había dejado de forcejear, su voz siendo ahora un susurro, ya que temía hablar de forma quebradiza.

¿Cómo seguiría odiando a Shirogane si cada cosa que escuchaba lo estaba derrumbando? Aquellas palabras eran como un dulce bálsamo que iba apaciguando su alma; envolviéndolo, avasallándolo.

Su barbilla fue levantada, siendo obligado a ver los profundos ojos de la sombra. Pupilas color índigo que reflejaban sinceridad e infinito amor se encontraron con los ojos grisáceos, cuya aura transmitía dolor, orgullo desquebrajado y ansias.

_¿Ansias de qué?_

La pregunta se formuló en la mente de Akira, ordenando su mente y su corazón ahora que estaba frente a frente con el hombre que había logrado colarse en su vida.

¿Deseaba sentirse querido? ¿Había esperado todo lo que acaba de ocurrir? ¿Lo que sucedía justo en ese momento?

«Quizás sí.» Se respondió a sí mismo, su rostro a pocos centímetros del shin mayor, quien se mantenía al margen de forma respetuosa esperando una respuesta para su siguiente acción.

¿Y ahora qué seguía? ¿Qué es lo que Akira sentía realmente? El silencio y la comprometedora cercanía con el de cabello plateado dificultó su respiración; sabía que estaba sonrojado, y apenas podía sostener la mirada a aquellos hermosos y extravagantes ojos zafiro. Sus ojos viajaron inconscientemente hacia los labios escarlata de la sombra, esperando.

_Esperando._

« ¿Qué estoy esperando de su parte? ¿Qué es lo que yo quiero?...»

Sabía lo que deseaba. Lo sabía. Pero se negaba a pedirlo o a dar el primer paso, como siempre. Maldecía su orgullo, su arrogancia, su indecisión.

Empero no fue necesario que siquiera hablara. El mayor sabía lo que suplicaba silenciosamente, y aquella mirada fue su permiso concedido. Lenta y gentilmente, posó sus labios contra los contrarios, sintiendo cómo Akira tembló un poco entre sus brazos. El contacto no fue correspondido al principio, pero tampoco rechazado. Tenía mucho tiempo sin besar a su adorado muchacho. Fueron sólo unos segundos, y se separó un poco, observando el rostro del castaño. Un hermoso rubor inundaba sus mejillas; sus ojos entrecerrados y brillantes, su boca temblorosa. Era adorable. Necesitaba sentirlo una vez más. Volvió a unir sus labios con la misma delicadeza. Se permitió acariciar una vez más el rostro del estudiante, sin romper el beso.

Y Akira no lo resistió más. Shirogane se había vuelto parte de él, y no deseaba apartarlo de nuevo. Se entregó a sus emociones, cerrando sus ojos por completo y disfrutando esas magníficas caricias. Aquello aceleró su corazón a mil por hora. Comenzó a corresponder tímidamente, texturizando y volviendo a grabar en su memoria los suaves labios de la sombra plateada.

¿Por qué había esperado tanto para aquello? Se sentía en un mundo donde todas las sensaciones son desconocidas, pero placenteras al cuerpo; incrementando el deseo, los impulsos.

_Realmente lo había extrañado._

Akira quería más. Profundizó el beso, transformándolo en uno más intenso y apasionado, transmitiendo en él todo lo que no podía expresar en palabras. Ambos dejaron escapar un leve gemido cuando sus lenguas se encontraron; explorando de lleno la boca contraria, apegando más sus cuerpos. El adolescente se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Shirogane, y con su otro brazo apresó su cuello en un abrazo casi desesperado.

«Shirogane… —Aquello lo embriagaba; el aliento del mayor, su cuerpo, su calor, sus besos. Su dulce droga. Se sujetó con más vehemencia, queriéndose asegurar de que no era ningún sueño—. No vayas a dejarme de nuevo… No ahora…»

La mano que había estado posada en su cara fue corriéndose hasta llegar a su cabello, despeinándolo un poco; la otra apresaba su cintura fuertemente, como si la sombra pudiera leer sus pensamientos y le respondiera que no se iría nunca más. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo casi insoportable el menor se separó, apoyando su frente contra la otra, jadeante. Sus ojos se mantenían aún cerrados. Sentía su cuerpo arder, y en cuanto sus pulmones volvieron a llenarse de oxígeno, acunó su cabeza entre el cuello de Shirogane, besando lentamente la piel que se encontraba allí. Escuchó un nuevo gemido por parte del shin mayor, quien lo envolvió más en sus brazos.

—Una vez te dije… que te dejaría cuando quisiera —musitó entre besos—. Pero fue al revés.

—Akira-kun, y-yo… —el de cabello plateado era incapaz de contener los suspiros, con la culpa rondando en su corazón al escuchar el tono del menor.

—Dime, Shirogane… —abandonó su labor, quedando frente al otro hombre; cabizbajo—. Sólo una última vez… ¿Cuánto te importo?

El viento jugó con el cabello de entrambos, agitándolos hacia el frente. El silencio se había hecho presente. No le gustó. Akira levantó la vista con algo de duda, encontrando la mirada contrariada de Shirogane.

Había sido una tontería preguntar algo tan estúpidamente obvio. Y pensó que quizás la sombra se había molestado por aquello.

—No… No respondas si no quieres —murmuró, queriendo corregir su estupidez—. Sería demasiado después de todas las veces que me lo dijiste antes… Después de que me lo dijiste hace unos minutos… —Aun así, ¿Por qué no se sentía satisfecho? No podía comprenderse —. Pero quiero escucharlo otra vez, justo ahora… —volvió a ocultar la mirada—. Que me digas que me quieres… Que no vas a dejarme… —una sonrisa triste se formó en sus labios. Aún era un niño, después de todo—. Lo sé; debes creer que soy un caprichoso, ¿No?...

Su cabeza fue levantada dulcemente por las mejillas, encontrando una expresión llena de afecto y ternura en Shirogane. Se perdió en aquel hermoso rostro.

—Eres la única razón de mi existencia —susurró la sombra en el fino oído del estudiante, robándole un sonrojo—. Por ti mataría, me humillaría, daría hasta mi propia vida... Te amo, Akira-kun —Besó su frente delicadamente, mientras el adolescente volvió a buscar sus labios para otro profundo beso. Aquella última frase había penetrado en lo más profundo de su espíritu.

En cuanto fue roto el contacto, Akira recargó su cabeza en el pecho de la sombra, siendo arropado por aquellos confortantes brazos.

—Vamos a casa —Murmuró con un suspiro.

…

—Cuántos recuerdos…

Había entrado al cuarto del adolescente; cómo había cambiado durante el transcurso del tiempo. No podía evitar sentirse nostálgico. Y culpable. Había dejado a su chico solo en esa casa por un largo periodo, y sentía que ninguna justificación era lo suficientemente buena para reparar ese daño.

«Akira-kun…»

El adolescente notó la melancolía del mayor, sabiendo que lo que dijera para reconfortarlo no ayudaría mucho. Las palabras nunca habían sido su fuerte. Vacilante, lo abrazó por la espalda.

—Ya todo está bien… —fue lo único que murmuró, dejando que el otro se relajara entre sus brazos—. Shirogane…

Había pronunciado su nombre con tanto anhelo, que la sombra se giró como si aquello hubiera sido un hechizo. Se miraron intensamente, con el silencio gobernando el entorno.

No imaginó que Akira hubiera sido el primero en brindar un beso, aunque tímido, como era de esperarse. Sonrió dentro de este, agradeciendo lo que su chico había hecho para hacerlo sentir mejor. Pudo sentir los delgados dedos del castaño contorneando su rostro y jugueteando con su cabello plateado. Cooperó en el acto, tomándolo delicadamente por la cintura, mientras el otro apoyaba las manos en sus hombros. Pronto comenzaron a depender del beso, transformándolo de uno dulce y delicado a uno más vehemente, provocándose. Sin darse cuenta, Shirogane ya se encontraba acariciando la espalda de su contraparte por debajo de la holgada camiseta, mientras el otro comenzaba a desabrochar torpemente su gabardina. Los besos no parecían detenerse, mientras la sombra comenzaba a guiarlo hasta la cama. Empezó a recorrer el cuello del estudiante con sus labios, provocando que Akira se aferrara a él, causa del naciente placer.

Escuchar al más pequeño suspirar su nombre de ese modo sólo acrecentaba su deseo por hacerlo suyo. Ya se había deshecho del largo abrigo y su sombrero; había acomodado a Akira en el colchón, mirándolo con aquellas agatadas pupilas zafiro, que parecían brillar en medio del juego de luces y sombras que representaba la pequeña habitación. Comenzó a retirarse los guantes con la punta de sus dientes, excitando al estudiante de sobremanera. Prosiguió a retirarle la camiseta con lentitud, desesperando al chico.

—S-Shirogane…

Ver a Akira sonrojado de esa manera, vulnerable y frágil, era como presenciar el paraíso para Shirogane. Pero de algún modo esto mismo lo hacía sentir como si se estuviera propasando; las constantes quejas anteriores del adolescente cuando invadía su espacio personal permanecían en su cabeza, por lo que se detuvo un momento.

— ¿Qué pasa, Shirogane?... —el castaño abrió los ojos al sentir cómo la sombra se había alejado de él. Observó el rostro ajeno, vacilante.

—Yo… siento como si fuera a violarte…

El menor se ruborizó fuertemente ante aquello, comprendiendo lo que quería decir. Pero mostró una sonrisa sincera, sosteniendo el rostro del de cabello plateado.

—Eres un idiota—desvió la mirada, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas quemaban por lo que iba a decir—. Yo… quiero que lo hagas… Es decir, quiero… tu sabes a qué me refiero…

«Quiero entregarme a ti» Fue lo que quiso decir, pero las palabras se atropellaban en su garganta.

Sus labios fueron apoderados por los de Shirogane, quien le concedió una sonrisa hermosa y una mirada llena de cariño.

—Te amo Akira-kun. No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar esto de tu parte.

Se sintieron como en un sueño; libres de poder amar y ser correspondidos con la misma intensidad. Libres de explorar cada parte del cuerpo de su amado. No más limitaciones, máscaras, no más dolor.

_«Traté de fingir indiferencia hacia Shirogane cuando nos conocimos. Odiaba el hecho de que podía atravesar todos mis escudos. Quise reprimir mis sentimientos cuando creí que jamás regresaría._

_Pensar que he acabado así…»_

Sus manos recorrían de arriba hacia abajo el cuerpo pálido de la sombra; el largo y suave cabello de Shirogane caía por su rostro y se hallaba esparcido por toda la cama. Ambos se besaban intensamente, como si no hubiera un mañana para ellos. Shirogane acariciaba su cuerpo del mismo modo que a una gema de infinito valor. La fruición los derretía; sus cuerpos ardientes finalmente se fundían en uno solo. Habían esperado demasiado.

_«Ahora sé… que Shirogane es mi todo.»_

Los gemidos de satisfacción llenaban la habitación. Cada asalto se grababa en ellos como brasas en apogeo; aprisionándolos, enloqueciéndolos. Su máxima declaración de amor se cumplía, y lo gozaban como era merecido. La cordura los había abandonado, quedando sólo presente el infinito cariño y deseo que se demostraran.

La última exhalación a dúo acompañado de un impulso eléctrico recorrió sus cuerpos. Habían llegado a la cúspide, encontrando el cielo.

_La luz y la oscuridad finalmente se habían unido._

—Shirogane… —El sueño comenzaba a hacerse presente, sus ojos le pesaban cada vez más. Se encontraba acurrucado en los brazos de la sombra; ambos cubiertos con las finas sábanas y alumbrados por el astro nocturno que brindaba sus reflejos a través de las ventanas.

— ¿Sí, Akira-kun? —el ser de las sombras acariciaba los cabellos del mencionado con delicadeza, besándolos de vez en cuando. También estaba cansado, pero quería disfrutar del adolescente tanto como su aguante se lo permitiera.

Akira observó fijamente al hombre mayor. Aquel que nunca esperó nada más de él que no fuera su cariño; aquel que siempre pareció jugar con su persona, pero realmente lo respetaba. Aquel que lo protegió contra todo, aunque hubiera puesto en riesgo su propia vida.

Besó sus labios con una ternura desbordante, sabiendo ahora que nada de lo que había pasado había sido en vano.

—Te amo, Shirogane. En verdad te amo… Te quise desde la primera vez que te vi… Así que, quédate conmigo hasta el final.

Shirogane volvió a besarlo del mismo modo que el chico, mostrando una sonrisa tranquila, pero llena de dicha. Akira finalmente le había profesado su amor. No; siempre lo hizo, a su peculiar modo.

—Me quedaré contigo, ahora y siempre. Es una promesa, Akira.

Ambos sucumbieron en brazos de Morfeo, donde incluso sus sueños estarían conectados. Era el destino, que ya los había unido.

…**..**

_**P**__or Dios, ¿en verdad ya terminó?__O-O Este fic tenía como medio año en mi computadora desde que terminé de ver la serie de Monochrome Factor y hasta ahorita lo estoy subiendo x3 Simplemente no podía aceptar ese final tan de WTF; ¿¡Shirogane muerto y separado de su amor! ¡Mangos! (o al menos así sentí que lo plantearon, benditas las que creen con todo su corazón que logró sobrevivir ._. ) Además, me di cuenta de que hay pocos fics de MF en español, quiero apoyar a la comunidad =D (aunque haya salido espantosamente cursi y OoC –es más, como que estoy reconsiderando el por qué subí esto…- *se arrepiente y borra el fic* okno xDDD_

_Bueno, en fin, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Realmente siento que Shirogane merece ser feliz con Akira, con eso de que casi nunca se vio nada en la serie ._. (porque como el manga no era shonnen ai, no podían meterle más ¬¬) . Además, lo que MAS me frustra es que ¡no haya ni un solo doujinshi! ¡Una serie sin un doujinshi es como sabritas sin refresco! (?) De hecho, este fic es en base a un doujinshi –o un intento- que yo estaba haciendo -w- y como me logró convencer, pss mejor lo escribí con un poquito más de detalle :B Así como también hice un video de esta parejita con una canción que creo les queda perfecta x3 Si desean verlo y comentar, sólo visiten mi canal de youtube que está en mi perfil :3 _

_Espero se hayan entretenido leyendo esto; puse mi mejor esfuerzo escribiéndolo, así como traté de llenar sus expectativas :3 Les agradeceré infinitamente sus reviews, sugerencias o críticas -constructivas- ._

_¡Se cuidan mucho; que tengan una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo! =)_


End file.
